Dragon ball Z the revived shinobi
by THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ
Summary: cant think of summery will make one later
1. Chapter 1

**yo I would like to thank master of the unknown for accepting my request to write his challenge, I am eager to attempt to write a cross over on two of thee greatest anime around town, (in my opinion anyway) and I hope to make it the best I can make it I will accept any help so this will be the best dragon ball z x Naruto on fanfiction net and I prey the fanfiction universe will give me as much help as possible it dont matter if you are a narusaku fan, a naruhina fan i am hoping to get as many to like this fic as possible guh I hate speeches announcer take over im going to go get a pizza and a beer.**

**special thanks to master of the unknown for his beta work**

**dragon ball z announcer: THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ does not own dragon ball z or Naruto.**

In an underground laboratory sparsely filled with machinery, mad scientist Dr Gero, former scientist of the Red Ribbon Army sat in a chair contemplating his next move after Android Nineteen was defeated, he had to make a hasty retreat.

"I prey those fools weren't able to follow me here" Gero mused to himself as he looked around the earthly room. He had had barely the budget to make the space more grandiose like he had with the Red Ribbon Army. But those days were long gone after the Red Army HQ was destroied by that mongrole known as Goku. His android research was slowed but not stopped thankfully, otherwise his purpose in life was forenot. Since then Gero had done research for other sources of power for his Androids. Gero began searching in old ancient ruins of civilizations long gone with legends of untold power. Gero didn't believe in such myths to be true, he went to one of these civilizations and found something else that was of use to him.

Gero glanced over to an old scroll that was worn beyond its years. The scroll while being old was also massive and it contained ancient caligraphy of some of the most amazing techniques that Gero had never believed possible.

(flash back, 10 years)  
Old crumbled walls that showed great signs of deterioration stood infront of him. Gero strolled past what had been at one time, a great gate for the village. The wind blew through the leaves of the forest as Gero looked at the village, most of the buildings were fallen over crumbled with age as time degraded there stability. No sign of human or animal life could be seen anywhere. Stores and other buildings were boarded up and had small gardens of moss growing up the sides of them.  
"Nothing of importance will be here, I best head to the center of this village," Gero muttered as he walked down the path that long ago civilians used to roam with their families, now over grown with flora life and debres from collapsed structures. Gero noticed dark clouds gathered overhead while a small gust of wind barreled into him but it didn't even falter the scientist.

"I wonder if I can find that power source for my Androids?" Gero muttered as he looked at the ruins of the once great village. He passed a building that had a tall fence surrounding it, it was one of the few buildings still standing a testament to its construction if it lasted this long. Glancing over, he saw another building that had partly survived the test of time it was a building that almost looked roughly modern. It had some language that was ancient but Gero was able to make out the words,'Konoha Hospital'. Passing the building by Gero had finally made his way to the center of the village. Before him stood a faded red building with a large staircase.

'This looks like where the leadership would be, so the best place to look for information would be there. if there are any documents left or filed for that matter' Gero thought. The scientist could only wonder what exactly happened to the people of the village if it had made them basically abandon it to time's cruel pleasures of tearing down, century by century. He also hoped this trip wasn't a waste of his valued time.

"If this primative socity documented anything at all," Gero muttered to himself as he walked the stairs. The wood creeking with each step he took, the place was filled with webs and dust accumulated over the years. Gero kept walking like he was being guided. He came upon a door, Gero noticed there were pictures that lined the halls with people filled with assassian like people some. Others looked noble and kind, some that looked wise beyond their years. There were others that were beside the pictures, one had people that didnt look like family, Gero inspected this picture breifly. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes his eyes showed kindness and compassion but were filled with determination to protect all that was precious to him.

"Just like him." Gero growled in disdain while flashes of a certain spikey haired warrior entered his mind. He lookled over next to the picture and saw a woman with pink hair. She was striking to the doctor but he grunted as he moved down the line, he saw another man with raven black hair. The male had a look of indifferance on his face. Gero looked down the line and he saw another womain with dark blue hair, her smile was serine and peaceful her white eyes caught his interest.

"Hmm was this woman blind by chance?" Gero wondered as studied her under her name was an inscription. The language was quite hard to read but the doctor was still able to decipher it but barely.  
'Hinata Hyuga forever lost through time, in between dimensions from the threat of the Fourth Great War.' Gero read to the best of his abilities. The mention of a war especially a fourth one caught his attention.

"A Fourth Great War huh" Gero mused as he brought his focus onto the blond man once more before leaving, not wanting to look at a man who reminded him so much of his most hated adversary. He found what he was looking for when he came upon a door. Gero pushed it open and saw a room with large windows in the back, the glass broken ages ago, dyed green with mold. The desk that stood there held nothing of importance so he searched the walls for any nooks to signify a secret door. Finding none Gero looked through the bookshelf's, he looked through some of the books but the books were either so worn that they weren't readable or they were perverted novels called Icha Icha paradise.

Gero began to feel aggrivated at his lack of progress. Aggravation turned to infuriation as he threw a book but when it hit the wall, the book actually went through like it, like the wall wasn't even there.  
"What is this?" Gero said while walking towards the wall. He hesitantly raised his hand and tried to place it on the wall but just like the book, his hand went through it as well. Gero quickly pulled his hand back as if it had been burned, so he wasn't imagining things after all. The book had actually went through a transparent wall.

"Now what could this lost civilization be hiding behind a transparent wall?" Gero wondered as he took a step through the wall. It felt kind of weird as he passed through the image but he ignored the sensation. Gero soon found out that he was in another room, in it he saw a large scroll (Forbidden Scroll of Sealing) on an altar in the center of the room. A bulb that was probably lighted at one point was cracked and small glass fragments were scattered out behind the alter. Spider webs clung to the corners of the dark room and Gero barely heard the movements of small rodents. But he paid no mind to the simpler things the room contained, just the scroll sitting in the middle.

"This scroll has to be important if the village used an illusion to conceal it" Gero mused. He walked closer making the wood creek from his weight being added to the stress put on to it. Gero was upon the alter and he looked for any obvious traps. When he found non, he unrolled the scroll looking through its contents his eyes widened astonished at what he found.  
"what is this?" Gero asked in shock unable to comprehend what he was reading. The things he were reading would sounded made up to any sane person but Gero always learned to never take things at a face value, not after Son Goku, when he was a child had destroyed his Red Ribbon Army

'Shadow Clone jutsu, Reaper Death seal, Fire Dragon jutsu, Impure Resurrection jutsu, Dark Dragon jutsu, RasenShuriken, Shadow Shuriken jutsu' Gero read each jutsu with interest but what caught his eyes the most was the Impure Resurrection jutsu. He read its inscription while smiling with glee when he saw the ability to control the soul he brought back to fight and it would follow his every command and regenerate if there was ever damage. What confused him though was when he read about how much Chakra it would need. Gero had never in all his life heard the term called Chakra but he was sure that somewhere in the primitive village held the answer.

"I must learn this, this would be a vary useful tool in my revenge against Goku." Gero said while rolling up the scroll and storing it away. Gero had a lot of work to do if he was finally going to extract his revenge on Son Goku. (end of flashback) A massive explosion rocked his secret base, well not so secret anymore. It had brought Gero out of his memories as he looked up from the scroll and towards the massive steel doors that were the last lines of defense between himself and Son Goku's allies

"Those bastards found me it seems" Gero muttered as he felt another explosion ripple through his mountain base. Gero palmed the remote he had close by as another explosion finally took the steel doors off their hinges. Gero covered his face from the debris as it pelted his metal frame. He lowered his arm when the debris was gone, he could see four figures in the smoke. One had a sword with lavender hair and he seemed to be wearing a Capsule Corp's jacket. The second had green flesh and wore a white cape with a turban. The third muscular and had a third eye, and the last was short and wore an orange gi.

"So you found me?" Gero said casually, looking the Z fighters in the eye as they stared at him. He saw the lavender haired boy clutch the handle of his sword on his back. The teen was tense and ready to strike at any moment it seemed. "We need to stop him before he activates those Androids," he heard the boy mutter to his compatriots who only nodded their heads, their eyes never leaving Gero. They knew the doctor was sneaky and the Z-Fighters didn't know how many tricks he had left. They were soon going to find out. "Too late fools" Gero sneered, pushing the button on the remote activating his creations, whose capsules opened slowly. The capsules swung open and revealed two figures contained within, one male and the other female.

"NO!" Gero heard the shout coming from the boy with the sword. A hand gripped the side of the capsule and with a small tug, lifted the male out of the capsule which was soon followed by his female counterpart. The Android blinked once, twice before his eyes settled onto the scene infront of him. Everyone watched as a small smile cracked along the side of the Androids face. "Dr Gero" Said the teen. "Good to see you again doctor" The female said, her voice was soft and angelic to all listeners. But they weren't fooled, they could tell this woman was just as dangerous as she was beautiful.

"Seventeen and Eighteen, welcome back. Have you learned your lesson yet?" Gero asked while putting his hands behind his back, keeping his grip firm on the remote

"Yes Dr Gero we learned our lesson, we won't be naughty any more" Seventeen said, his eyes locked onto the remote behind Gero's back. Gero didn't notice the Android's gaze locked onto the device.

"Good, then my first orders for the both of you are to kill these four. Rip off their arms and legs and save the head for last." Gero ordered (shout out to judge dread fans) Both Androids casted a quick glance at one another before smiling at the doctor.

"Yes Dr Gero." Seventeen said while his form flickered behind Gero's. With a swift motion, the remote was out of the doctor's hand and held tight within Seventeen's "**" Gero cursed as Seventeen went to deliver what would be a lethal strike to his back. Gero bent his knees and thrusted himself upwards, back flipping over his creations strike. Gero leaped back to create distance between himself and his Androids. "So you've betrayed me once again, Seventeen and Eighteen. I will make both of you pay with your lives, with this insubordination" Gero growled. His hands began to move in a rapid sequence which confused the Z-Fighters but increased the amusement of the Androids. Seventeen laughed lightly at this.

"Oh and please tell Dr. Gero, what are you doing? Have you finally gone senile in your old age, "Seventeen sneered as Gero finished the last of the hand signs. Gero smirked while clapping his hands together in what looked like a prayer. "EDO TENSEI!" Gero yelled and for a minute nothing happened. Seventeen laughed at the gesture and was about to comment on the display when a wooden coffin rose out from the ground.

On the coffin, their was a Kanji inscribed but for the life of everyone present, they couldn't make out what it meant. "What is this? "Seventeen wondered in surprise his eyes rose in slight surprise. The coffin's lid creaked open slightly before it fell open, revealing a man with blond hair. He was wearing a black headband and wore a green vest with a red robe like coat with black flames on the bottom. His face had cracks on it and had what looked to be three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks.

"Prepare for your demise, you fools" Gero jeered as the blond man opened his eyes for the first time. His eyes caught everyone by surprise, where the white usually were, a pitch black color took their place. The iris was an aqua blue color. The man cast his gaze over everyone, taking in their appearances and he seemed to be trying to determine if they were a threat or not.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud before he brought his hands up towards his face and he noticed the cracks that were stretched across his skin. The man's face twisted in disgust.

"Oh the Edo Tensei technique, just fucking great" The man gritted his teeth, revealing that his canines were abnormally large. He cast his gaze towards Gero who was smirking at his situation. "Who the hell are you?" The man asked which got a chuckle from Gero. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Rokudaime Hokage or better yet. I think they call you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

**well that's it please leave me a review on what you think till next time later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I got this thing done. I am really sorry this is late between college, work, technology failing and just life in general distracting me.**

**so any who you didn't come to hear a rant you came to read a story so HERE WE GO! (Raise my hand as if signaling for a charge of horses.**

**lawyers on intercom: you forgot the disclaimer (my arm drops to my side at this interruption.**

**oh come on we all know I don't own DBZ or naruto so why bother.**

**lawyers: do the disclaimer or we will be forced to take precautions to ensure you do it**

**(hell fire starts to sprout behind me once i raise my fist it erupts out of the ground) WHO ARE YOU TO COMMAND ME! I AM THE DEMON OF RAZGRIZ YOU MORTALS ARE INFERIOR TO ME!**

**Lawyers: you forced our hand**

**one hour later**

**(I crawl up to the computer my arm bent at an odd angle) **

** Disclaimer: DBZ and Naruto don't belong to me ps dont fight the lawyers they are to powerful (passes out) **

Naruto sighed as he looked down an annoyed scowl graced his features.

'Why did this have to happen to me i was content to spend the rest of my days with Sakura in heaven' Naruto thought.

He looked up and began to study the people in the room from what he could gather from the four across the room were skilled in the martial law, and sensed a power different from chakra.

the two close to him he couldn't sense anything from like they were not alive which puzzled him are they machines he laughed mentally

"No! those kooky science types did accomplish something i guess Udon was right guess i owe him that 100 ryo back" Naruto cried in mournfully dropped down depressingly into a fetal

everyone watching this display sweat dropped at this display from a legendary fighter.

'Are all heroes this stupid' Gero thought as his eyebrow twitched erratically

"Enough of this I want to destroy these insects this instant" Gero ordered making the rabbit hand sign as his hands glowed a light blue from the chakra use. upon that command Naruto slowly got up his face showing great exertion as he fought to control his own body as his body twitched from him fighting.

"Krillion get ready" piccolo shouted to the bald monk.

"Right piccolo' Krillon said, as he and the rest got into their fighting stances as Naruto turned toward them he suddenly vanished in a bright yellow flash not as bright as the solar flare but bright enough to cause discomfort to those who looked at it directly.

"He's gone where did he go" Tien yelled looking around the room

"Behind you" Naruto yelled causing tien to turn as Naruto kick him with a hard kick to the head knocking Tien to the wall on the other side of the room.

"what how" Krillon cried out in surprise as piccolo and trunks flew past him at high speed at the blond.

"don't stand there you idiot" piccolo yelled as Trunks transformed into a super saiyan

right Krillon said powering up followed after piccolo and trunks at high speed lowering his hands close to his hips

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Krillon yells

thrusting both of his hands forward shooting a blue beam

"HELL ZONE GRANADE!" Piccolo yelled firing multiple balls of ki which flew around.

"burning attack" trunks yelled shooting a fiery ball of ki.

his eyes widen in surprise at the advancing attacks. breaking out of his surprise he quickly made a series of hand signs he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a log in his place when the attack hit Naruto destroying the log in an explosion. from his spot in the room he was hidden from the five in the room. he looked at the sixth one 'well I dont have to worry about him but I have to figure out how to break out of this guys hold on me' Naruto thought. sighing in frustration at his predicament he tried to move his hand and was able to make his hand twitch causing him to smile.

'good he doesn't have full control which will make this easier to break free' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing as he till he felt a falling sensation he opened his eyes he saw he was in the gloomy sewer catacombs of his subconscious.

Feeling his tenants latent powers, dwelling far into the recesses Of his mind he donned a determined expression.

"I better get moving" he muttered and started trudging down the shin deep water to where his partner/inner demon has lived for so long. the walls of the sewer showed memory's of his life from his hard childhood when he was an outcast to the calamity of his teenage years from trying to save his best friend from Orochimaru, to running from the akatski, to the destruction of the leaf where he met his father when the seal almost broke, and the fourth great shinobi war where many great people died three of his friends also lost their lives. neji shikamaru and hinata.

the wall showed neji as he got impaled by a thorn from the juubi when before obito sealed it in himself he watched as neji's mouth moved like watching a silent film no words or sound came.

then the image switched to shikimaru as the god tree roots wrapped around him like tentical and crashed him in a gruesome display.

It switched again to when Obito had almost beaten him he watched as the scene was fuzzy as he watched obito come closer to him a black spear materialized into his hand his mouth moved like a silent movie as he got closer when he raised his hand hinata attacked him with a majority of the shinobi alliance the scene moved to sakura over him with her hands over his wounds healing him the scene switched again to hinata fighting obito as he watched her form hand signs at a rapid pace quicker then his eyes could perceive when cage stopped her mouth moved as she shouted out the technech. As an ethereal spirit appeared behind here holding a jar on its side and a knife in its mouth. As she battled for obitos soul he mouthed something her mouth with blood coming out of it curved up into a smirk as she looked up she mouthed out something and with one final pull obitos soul was pulled into her stomach forming a seal onto it. After the seal was formed her legs gave out from weakness as he saw her soul being pulled into the pot of the shinigami she gave one last look to him and mouthed the words he would never forget.

'Be happy"

he watched as the scene morphed into his Hokage inauguration he watched as he stood before the massive crowd he looked at his side and saw sakura at his side her (red sleeveless dress with a red skirt) her eyes filled with love and devotion. as he looked out again he could see a figure standing on top of the wall around the gate before it disappeared. He stood there as the scene changed again to another scene in his memory a memory he wished he could forget.

all around him the Forrest was aflame hot ashes blowing with the wind he saw a dark figure floating in the air firing pink energy blasts at walls of the leaf crumbling them with ease multiple ninja attempting to attack the figure were being swated away like flys from the he could hear his childish voice screaming in excitment as a ninja jumped to attack him from behind. The figure turned and fired a pink energy bean at the ninja turning him into candy when the ninja hit the ground the figure picked up the fallen ninja and ate him.

"you!" male voice said causing the figure to turn he turned to and saw sasuke standing with his sword pointed at the figure. electricity travelling through the blade as the sharingon flared to Life in his eyes.

"ARE DEAD!" Sasuke declared as his sharingon formed into the mangiko Sharingon and vanished from sight and appeared in front of the figure. Delivering a various amounts of slashes into the figure stopped for what seemed like a second till his aye started to bleed

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled.

the figure yelled out in pain as black flames engolphed him after a few minutes the figure was a pile of gooy ash sasuke snorted in disbelief at how easy it was to defeat this foe. He closed his easys as he sheafed the sword of kusangii he slowly opened his eyes when he felt a presence.

Don't you think that was a little over kill teme. He heard himself say with a laugh.

Sasuke only grunted in minor annoyance as he stood turning to the source of his annoyance.

"Your late dobe what took you so long" Sasuke said as he looked at the orenge Hokage in an annoyed scowl marred his face as he looked at the blond who smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

As the two conversed no one noticed that there was a mass of pink ooze slowly crawling its way behind Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke I was held up a bit. a child trapped under a collapsed building and I couldn't leave her there so I personally rescued her when I got her to safety, I gave her to Sakura to be brought to the shelter" Naruto explained Sasuke sighed knowing Naruto is thats what he would do.

The ooze positioned itself in a bush directly behind Sasuke and pounced.

The memory cut off at that point the monster called Majin Buu had absorbed Sasuke into his body with Sasuke's body inside Majin Buu he had never died and his soul was trapped inside of that monster.

Finally Naruto walked too the golden bars which in-caged the fiercest beast to walk the earth

"So you finally made it," a deep threatening voice said as red eyes slowly opened up in the shadows as he saw the beasts nine tails pushed the golden gates open as tendrils of red chakra pushed through the halls of the sewer like plain.

"Good lets get started" the voice said as the tendrils converged onto Naruto his body started to glow like a beacon of hope..

**Special thanks to SHONINJUMP guy for his amazing beta job I will tell you he worked his ass off to get this chapter up to shape with out changing the chapter **

** review role call:**

**Sexy blossom08: sakura will show up after the meta cooler saga because of the Namekian dragon balls**

**Naruchan84: Naruto will be good with sealing but not quite on the level his parents were at. It will be critical at a point in the story.**

**Link0011: yes Naruto will be revived with the Namekian dragon balls**

**Mandas minon: im glad you liked it hope you keep on enjoying it, and maybe I can hopefully convert you to be my minon I sadly don't have one lol o well**

**i can't give a shout out to everyone but thank you for your reviews and sorry if this is a little slow and not as good as the first chapter but I thought exploring the past would be a good idea and to say what happened to everyone there will be other chapters dedicated to this purpose to reveal what happened to everyone hinata will be in too but she will appear far into the story and her attitude will be differant**


End file.
